Wings of Freedom
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A young Edward, Carlisle, and Esme find a girl drifting in the ocean. After saving her and taking her in they dicover she has wings and people looking for her. Crossover with Maximum Ride. R
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: ****Hey people!  
If you're reading my other stories I am sorry that I haven't been updating lately but my muse has gone on a very long vacation except to hit me with more inspiring ideas for a new story arrows. Sigh. It's tough being an author. I don't even get paid.**

**I got this idea a while ago and I was waiting for that one day when I would be typing everything in my head possible.**

**If Edward sounds a little older than his age sorry but he is always not acting his age in the book (what people think not his true age) and if that's not good enough then I don't really care.**

**Where I got the story idea. . . I have no clue.**

**So relax, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Edwards's point of view**

I screamed with laughter as my mom 'chased' me on the beach while I ran away from her and as my dad video tapped us.

Let me introduce myself and my family.

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I am 8 years old.

My dads name is Carlisle Cullen and his a doctor at the hospital.

My mothers name is Esme Cullen but she doesn't have a job. She said she was a stay at home mom.

Here's something sad. My parents can't have anymore children. My mom always wanted a lot of kids to take care of but I guess they can't.

Mom and dad have been talking about adopting a child and I hope they do.

It will make my parents happy and I want to be a big brother.

Pausing to let them catch up I take another look at them.

They look like the perfect parents and they are.

Esme is kind looking and just radiates love off of her, you couldn't help trust her.

And Carlisle has a nice face and a calm voice that helps with his younger patients.

They are also very young and some people think that they got married to early and will break up.

I can't look into the future but they never will, they rarely ever fight. And sometimes I think that they have no flaws. They are every kids dream parents.

I look into the direction of the sun and think about my best friends.

Emmett McCartney is my bests' friend and is great.

He is really funny and strong for a kid our age. Once he even stood up and beat up the high school bully (people didn't really believe that a small kid like Emmett could beat up a kid that big unless they were there) because he had insulted his little sister Alice.

Alice is not really my best friend but a close friend, like the sister I never had.

Even though she's only 7 she likes to try on her mothers clothes, that actually match, and put her makeup on her and give other kids makeovers. Emmett is usually her target in boys and the only reason he puts up with it is because you can't resist Alice when she does the big sad doe-eyed look in her eyes. That and the fact that her mother doesn't have water proof makeup or cameras.

Jasper Hale is my other bests' friend.

He is different that Emmett, almost the exact opposite.

He likes to read and is really smart.

But he could also help in with a good prank and he knows when to put down the book and have fun.

Rosalie Hale is Jaspers twin sister.

She is really pretty and even though she's not that much older than us she knows how to use it.

She doesn't really care about hanging out with us or acting her age but sometimes she does. And when she does she's really fun.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Startled I look up and I see the smiling face of my mother.

Smiling back I turn back to look at the setting sun again.

The sunlight shone brightly into my eyes, I raised a hand in front of my face so I can see the ocean better.

"Edward we're leaving soon" Esme told me.

"Okay mom" I said grinning at her.

She turned around and started walking back to the car to help Carlisle to put our things away.

I walked along the shore feeling the water brush my feet through the sandals I was wearing.

_Cold _I thought to myself while shivering slightly.

I looked again to the coast when I saw something bright and orange that wasn't the sun.

Squinting I looked harder and then I smelled it.

_Smoke _I thought.

"Edward where are you" I heard Esme call out worry evident in her voice.

She smelt it too.

My mom looked out to the direction of the fire and embraced me in her arms tightly.

My dad put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and she took my hand and started to lead me away from there when I saw something in the water.

At first I thought it was a bunch of seaweed and sticks when looking a bit closer I saw it was a large piece of wood with garbage on it.

Looking even closer I saw an arm on it hanging on like it was its lifeline.

Even closer I distinctively saw a face of a pale skin body.

It was a girl! Floating in the ocean.

Letting go of my mom's hand I ran into the water ignoring the sharp contact of the coldness.

I heard my mother call me to come back and I even saw my father coming in after me.

She was far away and I thanked the heavens for those swim lessons I took when I was younger because just as Carlisle caught up with me I took a deep breath and disappeared into the murky water.

I felt his hands try to grab me out of the water but swam towards her.

When I broke the surface I saw I was right in front of her.

I gently lifted her head to see if she was awake.

Clearly she was unconscious and there was something else about her.

Her face was bony as if she hadn't eaten in a long time.

Gently setting down her head in the wood again I took her arm and felt for a pulse; those lessons with my father were a life saver at that moment.

I felt a pulse but it was going too fast.

I put one hand on her back and the other on the wood and started pushing it towards the shore where my parents were waiting.

My father had a relived and confused look on his face, like he was happy I was coming back and confused why I went all that way for the 'garbage' on the log (she looks like that fyi).

My mother had a relived and mad look on her face. She might yell at me when I get on shore.

My father went back into the water and helped me bring her to dry land.

As he helped me he got a look of realization on his face.

"Esme get a blanket from the car" he instructed her.

She obeyed without question; I could see the concern in her eyes.

Lifting the girl gently and putting her on her back I got a real good look at her.

She had chocolate brown hair that was all tangled and uncared for, like she had never seen a hairbrush.

Her face was dirty and unwashed.

She was also very and unhealthily thin.

Even though I still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Esme came back with a blanket and wrapped her in it.

Carlisle had a look of interest before that and took her out of Esme's arms.

Laying her on her stomach he lifted her shirt up to expose her back.

I heard Esme and myself take in a sharp breath.

She had wings growing on her back.

**Dun dun dun!!**

**There might be cursing in the future so this is going to be rated T.**

**Carlisle saw a flash of her wings right before Esme wrapped her up.**

**QUESTION TIME!!**

**What do you think that fire was?**

Review**!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: ****hey people!  
Ok now I know you people were hoping for a chapter but I wanted you to know what was happening and not to get your hopes down and get upset wondering where I was.**

**My grandparents are taking me away for the summer all summer.**

**And they forbid me from taking a computer so I cant update.**

**But I'm bringing my notebook so I can make new chapters and new stories.**

**Now give me reviews and I wont say no to ideas to look forward to.**

**Wishing you all a great summer and a great life.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: ****hey people!  
Ok before you get all excited I'm not back yet. Sadly.**

**I sneaked onto my friend's computer and my grandparents are downstairs talking to her parents.**

**The only reason she let me do this is because she's sick of hearing me moan about not being able to talk to my faithful readers. So let's thank her.**

**Let me hear you all say 'Thank you Valerie'.**

**Good.**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up and then disappoint you but I just wanted you all to know what's going on.**

**I am coming back around August 20th maybe earlier if I beg hard enough.**

**Where I am it is so BORING with a capital B-O-R-I-N-G.**

**And my grandparents? Have incredible and deaf ears not literately but to my pleas to come back home.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible have A GREAT MY SUMMER. **


	4. a real chapter this time

-1**A/N: ****uh so yeah.**

**I don't really have an excuse to why I didn't write but all I can say is that my muse has decided to take a vacation.**

**I had to hunt him down with a couple guns, a bazooka, a whip, and a couple throwing knives. But I lost him as he was oozing out ideas instead of blood he was able to get away.**

**If you see a Cullen-like boy except his hair is up to his shoulders and he has a big wound on his shoulder and he is most of the time shirtless hold him hostage and contact me. Kay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Edward's point of view**

_Oh dear g-d._

She has wings.

Fricken wings attached to her back.

Actual feather wings that you would see on something like an eagle.

Ripping my eyes away from her back I look at the rest of her body.

Her arms and legs were covered in scars and bruises.

There was a big bruise on her stomach which showed her ribs to be broken.

Her hair was singed like she was in a fire.

Like she was in a fire.

Looking back at where the smoke was coming from I saw that it was indeed a fire but dimming.

Carlisle picking her up gently, making sure to cover her back, started to walk towards the car.

Taking one more look at the fire I and Esme hurried after him.

**At the house they live in.**

Carlisle laid her down on our guest room bed and took off the blanket.

She was wearing something that resembled a nightgown that was torn, ripped, and stained in what looked like blood.

Her hair mangled, ripped, tangled, and dirty as the dirt from the ground.

Her face was caked in dirt, more blood, smoke, and …tears?

Her arms, legs, and body were covered in bruises, scars, recent wounds, and burn marks.

Her …wings were ruffled in many places and one part looked broken.

Esme came in at that moment with a bowl filled with water and some clean paper towels and sat down next to the girl, wet a paper towel and began to clean her face.

The moment the paper towel touched her face to began to moan painfully.

Carlisle went to get his doctor tools and I sat down next to her and took her hand.

She was squirming on the bed winching when she moved a sore arm or leg.

Carlisle came in wearing his doctors outfit, a white overcoat, carrying all sorts of tools to examine her.

He walked to her other side and brushed the hair out of her face and leaning over.

Surprisingly she slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Carlisle her eyes widened in something close to fear.

She let out a blood curling scream and tackled Carlisle.

**Ok I'm trying to get back into the story writer mode since I haven't written anything in a while. I also left a cliffy to keep you guessing.**

**Remember to review with tips as well.**

**And I'll try to leave you guys a question at the end of each question.**

**Why did she leap at Carlisle**


	5. Goodbye Twilight

-1**Ok guys I know you are upset that this isn't a new chapter and all but I have to tell you something.**

**I don't feel Twilight anymore.**

**Yeah its true. I haven't for a while now but I tried to hold onto it to continue my stories but all things must come to an end.**

**Breaking Dawn just ruined it for me and the movie did help a bit but it can only do some much.**

**No I am not giving up on my Twilight stories just taking a hiatus. I don't know when or even if I will come back but if I don't come back I'll give the stories to someone else.**

**For some of my stories I just lost inspiration and have no idea where it is going and for others I never did have an idea just had to get the oneshot out of my mind and unto the computer.**

**I will still except story ideas for some stories and maybe I'll be able to write it and for others I'm going to give it to someone else.**

**So for now I bid you all goodbye and I hope to see you all again soon.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
